googlefandomcom-20200213-history
Google Wiki talk:Main Page
Good luck to this project! Suggestions to promoter: *Check out the full range of namespaces - isn't there a dedicated "Help" namespace, for example? See what happens if you create " " and what other Mediawiki sites do with a page named that way. *Create more links every time you a page (the currently has all of three items - with the clear leader, GoogleWiki:Help, being one that you should be creating pronto, even if only an outline preliminary version or a redirect - see previous point) *Make more use of the sidebar links - an easy way to help users get around - eg Community portal. Robin Patterson 04:27, 22 May 2005 (UTC) News with date? Wouldn't it be better to have news with a date attached to them? More suggestions * First of all, thanks for starting this wiki. Do you realize that the more valuable it is at the start, the longer it will stay alive? I honestly think that the current version is not good enough to stay alive for more than a month. There is a lot of work to be done * Remove complexity on the logo. It contains 7 elements. Try 1 or 2 at max. Hold an icon contest or contact me here. * Remove complexity from the homepage. ** The name of the wiki is duplicated, which should be necessary if the logo on the left is good enough. ** There is a fake search bar at the top that will undoubtedly confuse many people ** Add a short sentence that describes what this is all about. I guess it's about discussing shortcuts, new features and the "google way of life", right? Basically, a more often updated, more comprehensive Google Weblog, right? ** promote the "Featured Articles" section and demote the "The Unofficial Google Wiki News" ** rename "The Unofficial Google Wiki News" to something like "internal news" and consider removing it from the front page as it might be not as relevant as the other things ** "Featured Project" has a programmer's focus, while many other things might not have. Consider re-titling this to "programmer's corner" or something * create a better fitting "search wikicities" logo, as this search doesn't search all of wikicities, only this part So far, so good, now let's make it even better! :-) Cheers! Gödel 14:26, 22 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Hm, doesn't look like to even took a look at those suggestions. Well, I'm gone, you had your shot and you blew it. Good night. 80.219.12.38 13:33, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::I guess you left your message here at a time the site was inactive. There's no one who "owns" this wiki, so if you have suggestions, just go ahead and carry them out. Angela (talk) Copyright Question Can any google image be used? Like the Gmail Logo, etc. I'm really not sure about it. I would love to help write this wiki. Since the logo on the top has the Google trademarked logo, can the other logo's be used to? :Please be careful about doing this. We should not give the impression this wiki is anything official or is sanctioned by Google, since it isn't. See Wikipedia:Fair use for details on whether images can be used under "fair use", but trademarks also need to be considered, and we should avoid misusing these. Angela (talk) 23:42, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) Standards for Featured Article What are the standards for featured articles? I think the page would look much better if a featured article was on the frontpage. We need more standards set so that we can have a base to work off of. Bjtitus 02:12, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) :There really any yet, so if you want to replace it for another, just be bold and do that. Angela (talk) Banner/Template Could someone make a banner or template for us to use on our user pages on wikipedia and such. I would REALLY appreciate this and it would increase promotion. I'm not great with that kind of stuff and I don't really have time to do it, so if somebody could make that would be great. Bjtitus 03:48, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) New logo Rather than risk using Google trademarks for this wiki's logo, I've added a simple text logo with the wiki's title instead, inspired by the design at valvesoftware. Let me know what you think. Angela talk 14:06, 16 October 2006 (UTC) Confusion Hello everyone. I am a bit confused with something. Why is this Google Wiki called the Unofficial Google Wiki? Its the same with the Yahoo! Wiki (Unofficial Yahoo Wiki). I don't get the unofficial part. Can someone please explain? Thanks. ←WIKIHORSESƒounder→ 02:17, 1 June 2007 (UTC) :Because the wiki is not operated or approved by Google. This is true for almost all Wikia sites, but Google tend to object more to the use of their name like this, so we wanted to make it very clear this was a site created by Google users and not Google themselves. Angela talk 23:50, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Google Wikia in other languages Hello, Does it exist Google Wikia in other languages? Maybe in French? I'm interested in launch it but I'll couldn't make this alone... Some other French Google Wikia's fan want to help me? --Cywil 21:36, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Hello, I'm Dutch, I can make a Dutch version of the Google Wikia. However it seems that the English version needs to be updated before we should translate it. Rik van Doorn 22:40, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Rik, I would recommend you just start working on it in Dutch, and force the English version to catch up. Chadlupkes 22:47, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Good idea. The Dutch edition can be built with new content - it doesn't need to be only a translation of this wiki. Angela (talk) 02:06, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Poll We've had the same poll on the main page for like a year now. It's a good poll, but it's time we think of something else. Anyone have any good suggestions for a poll? Drewlzoo How about a new logo? I've been waiting for a new logo for almost 3 years, but I have a all-new improved logo!!!